


A Cinderella Story

by TweetyBird711



Series: Cinderella Story [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cinderella Elements, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweetyBird711/pseuds/TweetyBird711
Summary: This is a story of a girl that lost both of her parent's and living with her stepmother and two stepbrothers. In Sarah's case she lived with her wicked stepmother and wicked stepbrother and nice stepbrother. Sarah wants to go to the party that King Aiden and Prince Brody  are having. But thanks to her stepmother and wicked stepbrother she don't go. But thanks to her fairy godmother Hayley and stepbrother Monty she goes. Well she have a good time or have a bad time. Read and find out.





	A Cinderella Story

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I wrote a long story in one single chapter. One other thing Levi Weston is Aiden which we all know by now. Unless that was a lie.

A Cinderella Story

Once upon a time in the kingdom of Summer Cove lived a couple named Sergio and Amanda Thompson. They wanted to be parents for a long time. Until one day Amanda found out she was pregnant and Sergio was happy that he was going to a father.

Nine months later Amanda gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They were going to name her Sarah Thompson. But sadly Amanda dead 10 minutes after giving birth to Sarah. Sergio was sad that he lost his wife but he was happy that he had his daughter.

Sergio was an inventor. After seeing all three Back to the Future movies. Sergio got the idea of making his own hover board. He did a lot of research on how things float and hover. After Sarah was born he had to postpone his research until Sarah was older.

Sergio would time to time go back to his research on the hover board. When Sarah was 10 Sergio decided to give Sarah a new mother. He married a beautiful woman named Madame Odius. She had twin sons named Victor and Monty. Monty was the smart twin well Victor was the more of the athletic type.

They were happily married for 5 years. With in those 5 years Sergio with the help from his daughter Sarah and stepson Monty, they made a prototype of the hover board. It took a while but they made one that worked but it had it’s problems, then they made another one that worked perfectly. Sergio was so happy that he signed up for a contest that was in New York for inventors. But sadly the plane that Sergio was in at where back to Summer Cove, crushed into the woods with no survivors.

Sarah was sad that both her parents were died, but she still had her stepmother and two stepbrothers. Sarah was good friends with Monty, not so much with Victor.

After the passing of her husband Madame Odius owned all of Sergio’s things including his daughter. She made Sarah live in the basement of her own house. She also made Sarah do all the chores, cooking, and other things all by herself. Victor took advantage of this opportunity and made Sarah’s life a living hell by ordering her to clean his messy room, he would make messes from time to time that it take's Sarah all day just to clean Victor’s room. Monty on the other hand did things on his own and when no one was looking or in the house he would help Sarah out with her many chores that she had to do daily. The only good thing Madame Odius did was to let Sarah go to school with Victor and Monty. Sarah was a very intelligent student along with Monty. Victor on the other hand was as dumb as nails but always managed to pass every single grade and classes.

On the other side of the kingdom of Summer Cove in the castle lived King Aiden and Prince Brody. A couple of years ago when King Aiden was a prince, their dad King Dane mysteriously disappeared. So the kingdom needed a new ruler and Prince Aiden was next in line because he was older then his brother Prince Brody.

One day King Aiden was walking around his castle with his brother Prince Brody.

“Wow look that all the paints on the wall.” King Aiden said to Prince Brody.

“They sure are beautiful.” Prince Brody said to his brother.

“Wow this ballroom is really big.” King Aiden said well walking into the ballroom.

“It really is big.” Prince Brody said.

“I know we should have a party in here.” King Aiden said.

“That’s a great idea bro, but who should we invent?” Prince Brody asked.

“How about your friends Prince Preston and Prince Calvin and everyone in our kingdom.” King Aiden said.

“Epic, sounds like a plan.” Prince Brody said.

“Okay then we are having a party.” King Aiden said excitedly.

King Aiden called for Cosmo Royal to his office.

“Cosmo Royal I want you and your team to make inventions for a party that we are throwing tomorrow.” King Aiden said.

“As you wish King Aiden and may I ask who is going to the party?” Cosmo Royal asked.

“Prince Preston, Prince Calvin, and all the kingdom.” King Aiden said.

“As you wish King.” Cosmo Royal said was he walked out King Aiden’s office.

Sarah was fast asleep in her bed.

“SARAH GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND START MAKING ME BREAKFAST NOW!” Madame Odius shouted out though the door.

“I’m up and okay stepmother right away.” Sarah said well getting up from her bed.

Sarah went to her closet to pick something to wear for school. She ended up picking a pink flannel button up long sleeve shirt with a white tank top with some blue jeans and some black and white converse.

After she got dressed, she went to the kitchen to make her stepmother’s breakfast. She made her some eggs, bacon and some toast with coffee.

“Here you go stepmother your breakfast.” Sarah said well taking her food to the dining room with a smile on her face.

“Took you long enough.” Madame Odius said well taking a bite out of her eggs.

Sarah’s smile went down and started walking back to the kitchen.

“Servant make me breakfast now.” Victor said well walking into the kitchen.

“The names Sarah not servant, Victor and what would you like?” Sarah asked with an annoyed look on her face.

“Whatever servant and I would like some cereal with some toast now.” Victor said well walking out of the kitchen and into the dinning room with his mother.

“Right away.” Sarah said with an annoyed look on her face and well getting Victor’s breakfast.

Monty walked into the kitchen and make himself toast and get a bowl of cereal.

“Are you okay Sarah?” Monty asked Sarah.

“Ya, your brother is such a jerk.” Sarah said.

“I know he is.” Monty said.

“Sarah can you please take this to the table to make it look like I asked you to make it.” Monty said.

“Sure Monty.” Sarah said with a smile on her face.

After she buttered Victor’s toast she brought Victor and Monty’s bowls to the dining room.

“Here you go guy’s your bowls of cereal and I’ll get your toast.” Sarah said well putting their bowls on the table.

After she went back to the kitchen to get their toast and spoons, Sarah made herself a bowl of cereal and sat in the kitchen counter.

After Victor, Monty and their mother finished eat.

“Here let me get that for you Victor and mom.” Monty said well grabbing their bowl and plate.

“Monty what have I told you.” Madame Odius said well slapping her son’s hands.

“That this is the job for Sarah and no one else’s.” Monty said well a sad look on his face.

“That’s right and next time I will personally punish you.” Madame Odius said.

“Yes mommy.” Monty said.

Madame Odius called Sarah over and ordered her to clean up the dishes before living. After washing the dishes Sarah went up to her room and got her backpack. Waiting for her outside was her best friend Hayley.

“Morning Hayley.” Sarah said well giving her best friend a hug.

“Morning Sarah.” Hayley said well giving her best friend a hug back.

The two friends’ were walking to school. When they got to school, they went to their classes. Sarah and Hayley had English, Math and shop class together. Before walking into shop class, Sarah went to her locker to grab her hover board. The hover board that both her and Monty helped her father build. During shop class Sarah would make some adjustments to the hover board. After school Sarah would test-drive the hover board. Today’s test-drive went perfectly because the hover board didn’t stop working half way though the test-drive, this time it worked all the way through the test-drive. Sarah decided to take it home today.  

“So want to hang out today.” Hayley said well walking with Sarah.

“I don’t think so Hayley my stepmother has me cleaning the whole house today.” Sarah said well holding the hover board under her arms.

“Why do you keep living with at family Sarah?” Hayley asked.

“Because that house belongs to my father.” Sarah said.

“If you say so.” Hayley said.

They said their goodbyes to each other when they got to Sarah’s house. When Sarah got into her house Madame Odius was already waiting for her in the kitchen with a list of things for her to do.

In the castle Cosmo Royal and his team were already done with the inventions.

“King Aiden the inventions are ready.” Cosmo Royal said.

“Thank you Cosmo Royal, now can you and your team go deliver the inventions to the people and to Prince Brody’s friends.” King Aiden said.

“As you wish.” Cosmo Royal said.

Cosmo Royal’s team was a man named Galvanax, Ripcon and Mick with his robot friend named Redbot.

“Alright teams go deliver the inventions.” Cosmo Royal said.

“Galvanax I want you to deliver Prince Preston’s invention in Amber Beach please.” Cosmo Royal said.

“As you wish sir.” Galvanax said.

“Ripcon I want you to deliver Prince Calvin’s invention in Harwood Country please.” Cosmo Royal said.

“Right away sir.” Ripcon said.

“Mick, I want you and Redbot to deliver those inventions to everyone around the kingdom.” Cosmo Royal said.

“Right away sir, come one Redbot lets go.” Mick said.

Mick and Redbot split the work up. Mick went to one part well Redbot went to other part.

The first thing on the list of things for Sarah to do was broom the kitchen, after vacuum the living room, after clean her room, and her son’s rooms. After moping the kitchen, Sarah started cleaning Victor and Monty’s rooms. She’s lucky that Monty picked up his room before he left for school. Once she walked into Victor’s room, Sarah sow the horrible mess that Victor left for her to clean up. He had clothes all over his room, bed undone, trash on the shelves, and other horrible things. It took Sarah 2 hours to clean up that room. After that she went down stairs for a glass of water until she heard the door knocking.

“Hello.” Sarah said well opening the door.

“Greeting I am Redbot here to deliver you an invention to a party that King Aiden and Prince Brody are throwing tomorrow.” Redbot said well giving her the invention.

“That’s so sweet, thank you Redbot.” Sarah said well getting the invention out of Redbot’s hand.

With that Redbot walked away and Sarah closed the door. Sarah walked to the backyard were she found her stepmother and two stepbrothers sitting on the lawns chairs.

“Stepmother this came for us.” Sarah said well giving her the invention.

Madame Odius opens the letter and starts reading it.

“You and your family are invented to attend a royal party at the castle tomorrow night.” Madame Odius reed.

“Cool we’re being invited to a party at the royal castle.” Victor said excitedly.

“Cool that means I can come right.” Sarah said hopefully.

“You wish servant.” Victor said.

“Why not?” Sarah asked.

“Not just anyone got invented to this party at the royal castle.” Victor said.

“Well we got invented and the last time I cheeked I was still apart of this family.” Sarah said.

“I guess.” Victor said.

“Can I go.” Sarah asked.

“Well I guess you can go but you have to finish your chores and be dressed before we leave.” Madame Odius said.

“Ok thank you stepmother.” Sarah said.

“I’ll make sure you don’t go to that party tomorrow.” Victor said.

The next day Sarah woke up, make everyone’s breakfast, got dressed and headed to school with her hover board.

“Wow, you sure are happy today Sarah.” Hayley said well walking up to Sarah at school.

“Ya because my family got invented to a party tonight.” Sarah said.

“Cool, your stepmother is actually letting you go.” Hayley said.

“Yes, she said after I finish all my chores.” Sarah said.

“Cool, my family and I also got invented to that party.” Hayley said well pulling out the invention out of her backpack.

“That’s so cool well at least I’ll have someone to talk too.” Sarah said well taking the invention out of Hayley’s hand.

Sarah was looking through the invention, she sow how well made the invention’s were. In front of the invention were the pictures of King Aiden and Prince Brody. When Sarah sow the picture of Prince Brody her heart skipped a beat and fought her cheeks going red.

“Hayley do you know who’s the cute guy on the front of the invention?” Sarah asked her best friend well controlling her blush.

“Which one?” Hayley asked.

“That one.” Sarah said well pointing to the picture of Prince Brody.

“Well that’s Prince Brody and next to him is his brother King Aiden.” Hayley said.

“Wow Prince Brody.” Sarah though.

“Do you like Prince Brody, Sarah?” Hayley asked.

“No, why do you ask?” Sarah said well getting her thoughts together.

“You said who’s the cute guy and you pointed to Prince Brody.” Hayley said.

“O that well I was just asking.” Sarah said.

Hayley and Sarah continued with their day. When the school day was over Madame Odius was waiting for her son’s to come out of school.

“Victor and Monty want to go to the store to get some new clothes for the party tonight.” Madame Odius asked her son’s.

“Sure.” Victor said.

“I’m good mother thank you.” Monty said.

“Okay, Victor get in the car and Monty walk home.” Madame Odius said.

Monty was walking home today. Sarah on the other hand got her hover board out of her locker and rode it home. When Sarah got home she went to her room and heed the hover board under her bed. When Sarah went into the kitchen to see a list of chores she had to do. When Sarah was brooming the kitchen Monty walked in.

“Hey Sarah.” Monty said.

“Hey Monty, where’s Victor and your mom?” Sarah asked.

“They went to the store to buy new clothes for the party.” Monty said.

“Why didn’t you go?” Sarah asked.

“Well to tell you the truth I wanted to help you clean up so you can go to the party with us.” Monty said.

“Thank you Monty but won’t your mother get mad at you.” Sarah said.

“Don’t worry about me Sarah, let’s start cleaning.” Monty said well he started vacuuming the living room.

“Okay.” Sarah said well continuing the brooming.

After about 2 hours of cleaning Sarah and Monty finished cleaning the house.

“Thanks for helping me Monty that so really sweet of you.” Sarah said.

“Sure no problem Sarah, hey do you need help getting ready for the party.” Monty asked.

“No I’m good but thanks for the offer.” Sarah said well walking up too her room.

Just then Madame Odius and Victor came walking into the house with mud on their shoes and Sarah was disappointed. She had to clean it all up again. After that the whole family started to get ready. Victor took a long time in the shower and left no hot water for Sarah to use. Sarah took a shower with cold water and some hot water.

Madame Odius was ready with a beautiful dress and high heels. Victor had on a nice black long sleeved button up shirt with blue jeans and some dress up shoes with his hair nicely combed. Monty had on a nice blue long sleeved button up shirt with black jeans and some dress up shoes with his hair spiked up.

“Ok is everyone ready.” Madame Odius said well opening the door.

“Wait I’m ready.” Sarah said well coming running down the stairs.

Sarah was wearing a nice short pink dress with pink slippers.

“Wow you look nice Sarah.” Monty said.

“Why yes, yes you do Sarah.” Madame Odius said.

“That’s to bad you can’t come with us Sarah.” Madame Odius said.

“Why not?” Sarah said with a sad look on her face.

“You’re not ready my dear.” Madame Odius said.

After she said that, she let Victor tear up Sarah’s dress.

“Stop Victor.” Sarah yelled.

“Well what are you waiting for help me Monty.” Victor said to Monty.

Monty had a forgive me look on his face well he was helping Victor. After that they left well laughing that Sarah, and Sarah was on the floor crying. Sarah got the house phone and called Hayley.

“Hayley it’s me Sarah.” Sarah said.

“Sarah what’s wrong why do you sound like you were crying?” Hayley asked.

“I’m not going to the party because my stepbrothers ruined my dress.” Sarah said.

“Don’t worry Sarah I’ll be there in five minutes.” Hayley said.

“Okay see you.” Sarah said.

Just then Monty walked in.

“Monty what are you doing here?” Sarah asked.

“I wanted to see you. I’m so sorry Sarah you know I was just going along with Victor.” Monty said.

“Don’t worry about it Monty, I forgive you. My friend Hayley is coming, you can go on ahead.” Sarah said.

“No I want to help you out.” Monty said.

“Are you sure Monty.” Sarah said.

“Ya, I can be a little late to the party.” Monty said with a smile on his face.

Just then Hayley came in.

“Okay let’s see the damage.” Hayley said well coming in.

Hayley sow what she had to work with.

“Okay we have to buy you a new dress.” Hayley said.

“Are you sure Hayley because we can always stay here and have fun.” Sarah said.

“No we are buying you a new dress and you are going to that party so you can meet and maybe dance with your crush Prince Brody.” Hayley said.

“Wait you have a crush on Prince Brody.” Monty said.

“No I have no idea what’s Hayley’s talking about. But okay we’ll go Monty want to help me and Hayley find a new dress.” Sarah said well hiding her brush.

“Sure sound’s fun.” Monty said.

The time was 7:00pm and the party started at 8:00pm. They went to the store to find a new dress for Sarah to wear. Monty found a nice short pink dress; Hayley found a nice short pink dress with red stripes and Sarah found one she liked which was a short dress. On top was pink, and the skirt had red stripes. They paid for it and before living the store Monty sow a mask that went perfectly with Sarah’s dress and bought the mask.

When they go the party, they went to the nearest bathroom so Sarah can change into her new dress and for Hayley to do her makeup and hair.

In the party everyone was dancing and having a good time.

“This is a great party Brody and Aiden.” Prince Preston said to King Aiden and Prince Brody.

“Thanks Preston.” King Aiden said.

“Cool party guys.” Prince Calvin said to King Aiden and Prince Brody.

“Thanks Calvin.” Prince Brody said.

Monty was waiting next to the bathroom for Hayley to finish up Sarah. Then 5 minutes later Hayley came out.

“Well.” Monty said.

“Sarah looks amazing.” Hayley said.

Then Sarah walked out of the bathroom with her new dress, pink slippers, makeup and her hair curled.

“Sarah you look amazing.” Monty said to his stepsister.

“Thank you Monty.” Sarah said.

The three friends started to walk to the ballroom.

“Wait Sarah.” Monty said well stopping Sarah.

“What is it Monty?” Sarah asked.

“I got this for you so my mom and Victor won’t recognize you.” Monty said well giving Sarah the mask he bought for her.

“Thank you Monty, it’s beautiful.” Sarah said.

“Let’s go.” Monty said.

Everyone in the ballroom was busy dancing, talking, drinking, and eating when Hayley walked in. But everyone stopped what he or she was doing when Monty walked in with Sarah who was now wearing the mask. Her beauty, even King Aiden, Prince Brody, Prince Preston and Prince Calvin, amazed everyone.

“Who is that beautiful girl that walked in?” Prince Present said.

“I don’t know.” Prince Calvin said.

“She must be one of the villagers.” Prince Brody said well looking at Sarah and his heart skipped a beat.

Sarah was creeping out because everyone was looking at her. But she was less creped out when she sow Prince Brody looking at her. Then she sow someone walking up to her.

“May I have this dance beautiful lady.” Prince Preston said.

“Sure.” Sarah said with a disappointed look on her face.

“What’s your name?” Prince Preston said well dancing with Sarah.

“Sarah and yours.” Sarah said.

“I’m Prince Preston of Amber Beach.” Prince Preston said.

“Cool I always wanted to go to Amber Beach.” Sarah said.

“Maybe if you came to Amber Beach I could show you around.” Prince Preston said.

Prince Brody was watching one of his best friends dancing with the beautiful girl that just walked in.

“Wait I am jealous of Preston.” Prince Brody thought to himself.

“Brody do you like that girl.” Prince Calvin asked Prince Brody.

“What me? Like her.” Prince Brody said.

“Okay whatever you say.” Prince Calvin said.

Prince Calvin was walking around the ballroom when he came across another beautiful girl that was standing by herself.

“Hello pretty lady.” Prince Calvin said.

“Hello there.” Hayley said.

“Got a name pretty lady.” Prince Calvin asked.

“My name is Hayley and you.” Hayley said well blushing.

“I’m Prince Calvin of Harwood Country.” Prince Calvin said.

“So Hayley what to dance?” Prince Calvin asked.

“Sure Prince Calvin.” Hayley said.

Hayley and Prince Calvin were dancing, until Hayley sow her best friend Sarah dancing with someone else.

“Prince Calvin do you know who that guy is that is dancing with the girl with the mask?” Hayley asked.

“His one of my best friends Prince Preston of Amber Beach. Why?” Prince Calvin asked.

“That girl is my best friend Sarah, and she really likes Prince Brody.” Hayley said.

“Really, Prince Brody is one of my best friends and I think he really likes her.” Prince Calvin said.

The song ended and Prince Preston said his goodbye to Sarah, so did Prince Calvin with Hayley.

“I sow that you danced who was that, was it Prince Brody?” Hayley asked.

“No it was Prince Preston of Amber Beach.” Sarah said.

“Cool, I danced with Prince Calvin of Harwood Country.” Hayley said.

Another song was starting to play and Prince Brody took the opportunity to ask the pretty girl to dance. Luckily it was Prince Brody’s favorite song, which was Velvet Sky by Los Lonely Boys. Prince Brody started to walk up to the pretty girl.

“Excuse me pretty lady but would you like to dance with me?” Prince Brody asked well tapping her shoulders.

Sarah turned around and was shocked to see it was Prince Brody himself that was asking her to dance.

“Sure.” Sarah said nervously and she was blushing well Prince Brody tuck her hand into his and had her follow him to the dance floor.

“So do you live around here?” Prince Brody asked her.

“Yes I do. I lived here all my life.” Sarah said.

“Epic.” Prince Brody said excitedly.

“So your Prince Brody right.” Sarah said.

“Yes but my brother King Aiden rules the kingdom.” Prince Brody said.

“What ever happened to King Dane anyway?” Sarah asked.

“Well he went on a trip to Angel Grove and one day disappeared out of nowhere.” Prince Brody said.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Sarah said.

“Thanks pretty girl.” Prince Brody said.

After that the song was over and Prince Brody took Sarah outside for a walk. Sarah had her arm around Prince Brody’s arm well they walked. Prince Brody took Sarah to his mother’s garden.

“This is a beautiful garden Prince Brody.” Sarah said.

“Thanks it was my mother’s before she died.” Prince Brody said.

“I’m sorry how did she dye?” Sarah said.

“She was on her way to Amber Beach on a plane and the plane crush landed with no survives.” Prince Brody said sadly.

Sarah didn’t know what to do. All she did was hug Prince Brody and he hugged her back.

“That must be sad for you losing both of your parent’s.” Sarah said.

“I’m sure you have both of your parent’s right pretty girl.” Prince Brody well letting go of Sarah.

“Actually I don’t.” Sarah said sadly.

“What happened?” Prince Brody asked.

“I never knew my mother. My dad said she died after giving birth to me. My dad died when I was 15. He was on his way back to Summer Cove from New York on a plane but the plane crashed with no survivors either. Now I live with my stepmother and my two stepbrother’s.” Sarah said.

“Wow.” That’s all Prince Brody had to say.

Prince Brody didn’t know that he and this pretty mystery girl had a lot in common. Prince Brody was still close to Sarah and he moved even closer. Sarah sow this and stayed put. Prince Brody made Sarah face him, he had his hand on her chin and moved her head up so he can see her pretty eyes. Prince Brody smiled at her and she did the same. They moved closer until their lips were 2 inches apart until Sarah’s phone started to ring.

“Sorry about that.” Sarah said well blushing.

“That’s okay.” Prince Brody said well controlling how disappointed he was.

“Hello.” Sarah said.

“Sarah where are you? Your stepmother and your stepbrothers are ready to live.” Hayley said to the phone.

“I’m outside in the garden with Prince Brody and meet me in the front okay.” Sarah said.

“Okay meet you there.” Hayley said and hung up.

Hayley was busy talking to Prince Calvin.

“Here’s my number incase you want to talk.” Hayley said well writing down her number and placing it in Prince Calvin’s hand.

“Okay bye.” Prince Calvin said.

“Bye.” Hayley said well she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sarah hung up the phone.

“Sorry Prince Brody I have to go. It was really nice seeing you.” Sarah said well running away.

“Wait, I don’t even know your name.” Prince Brody said well running after her.

Sarah ran inside the castle when she got to the front door she didn’t notice that one of her slippers fell and continued to ran. Prince Brody ran after her and sow that she left her slipper behind. When Sarah sow Hayley she ran to her car and they both left together. When Hayley got to Sarah’s house, she was lucky that she got there before Madame Odius did. Once she got into her house, she started to take off the dress and found out that she had only one slipper on. Sarah changed into some pj’s. Then her stepmother and two stepbrothers walked in.

“Hello stepmother, Victor and Monty how was the party?” Sarah said.

“It was fun but it would have been more fun with you.” Monty said well he winked at her.

“It was alright until some mystery girl came in and everyone started talking about her.” Victor said.

“Who was this girl?” Sarah asked.

“So village girl, she started dancing with one of the Prince’s at got invented, then danced with Prince Brody and I believe he also took her outside.” Madame Odius said.

“Really, this girl must sound terrible.” Sarah said.

“O ya she was terrible dancing around like she owned place.” Victor said.

“Well goodnight I guess.” Sarah said.

Everyone went to sleep. Sarah couldn’t sleep because all she could think about was Prince Brody.

In the castle King Aiden was walking back and fourth in his office because he thinks his brother has fallen in love. Outside in the ballroom, Prince Brody had the mystery girl’s slipper in his hand.

“What’s up Brody?” Prince Preston said with Prince Calvin next to him.

“That girl I was dancing with she left her slipper in the front.” Prince Brody said.

“We must found her.” Prince Calvin said.

“Good idea we’ll look first thing tomorrow morning.” Prince Brody said.

Prince Calvin and Prince Preston slept over and Prince Brody had that mystery girl in his head.

The next day Prince Brody along with his friends and Mick with Redbot searched the whole kingdom. Sarah woke up and was happily dancing around her room. When she finished getting dressed she went to the kitchen when her happily fainted away when she sow Madame Odius sitting in the kitchen.

“Morning stepmother.” Sarah said.

“Morning I’ll like some coffee with some toast today.” Madame Odius said well walking away into the dining room.

“As you wish stepmother.” Sarah said.

“Servant make me breakfast.” Victor said.

“What would you like Victor?” Sarah said with an annoyed look on her face.

“Some toast and eggs.” Victor said well walking away into the dining room.

“As you wish you jerk.” Sarah said softly.

Well Sarah was making everyone’s breakfast Monty came into the kitchen.

“Morning Sarah.” Monty said.

“Morning Monty.” Sarah said well making Victor’s eggs.

Monty was getting himself cereal and that’s all he got.

“Sarah you know what to do please.” Monty said.

“Sure.” Sarah said.

“So how was your night with Prince Brody?” Monty asked.

“It was amazing Monty. We almost kissed when Hayley called me. But the bad thing is I lost one of my pink slipper.” Sarah said.

“That’s okay at least you had fun.” Monty said well walking out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

After breakfast they all got ready for school. Sarah got her hover board and rode to school. When she got to school Hayley was already waiting for her at her locker. When they were walking to there first class they sow a sign that said, “Looking for a girl that went to the party last night and that can fit into this slipper. I’m be at your school around 12pm. From Prince Brody.”

“Wow Prince Brody is looking for you.” Hayley said well smiling.

“Wow he really is.” Sarah said well controlling her blush.

When 12pm came, it was lunchtime, all the girls were waiting for Prince Brody to arrive. Prince Brody arrived and he was by the gym waiting for the right girl. Some girls fit the slipper to small, some fit to big. Until Sarah came and tried on the slipper and it fit perfectly.

“So I was you that danced with me at the party.” Prince Brody said.

“Yes, Prince Brody it was me.” Sarah said.

“May I have your name, beautiful mystery girl.” Prince Brody said.

“Sarah, Sarah Thompson.” Sarah said.

“Sarah what a pretty name for a pretty girl.” Prince Brody said.

“Thank you.” Sarah said well hiding her blush.

In the background Monty was there smiling at his stepsister what he don’t know was that Victor was right behind me and sow the whole thing.

“Well looks like that servant girl went to the parry after all.” Victor said.

“Victor what are you doing here?” Monty asked shockingly.

“I wanted to see who was this mystery girl was.” Victor said.

“You’re not going to tell mother are you?” Monty asked.

“I guess I could keep it a secret on one condition.” Victor said.

“What’s that?” Monty asked.

“You have to clean up my room, on any day I choose.” Victor said.

“Okay Victor.” Monty said.

“I guess there’s one more thing to do.” Prince Brody said.

“What’s that?” Sarah said.

Prince Brody closed the distances between them and kissed her. Sarah kissed him back and Sarah was happy. After school, Sarah rode home with her new boyfriend Prince Brody and he took her home. Luckily Madame Odius wasn’t home. When she got home she sow a letter in the mailbox that was addressed to her.

The letter said, “Dear Sarah Thompson,

Your father won the inventor’s contest 3 years ago and before he died he signed that if anything were to happen to him that you should take his prize money when you turn 18. Since your 18 birthday is coming up here is the cheek that your father won for 1 billion dollars all for you.”

“O may god, my dad won and now I’m rich.” Sarah said happily.

When Madame Odius came walking in with her son’s

“Sarah here’s a list of things to do.” Madame Odius said.

“No.” Sarah said.

“Did you say no to me.” Madame Odius said.

“Yes heard me I said no.” Sarah said.

“Why you?” Madame Odius said.

“Yes know what Madame Odius I’m tired of you and Victor treating me like a servant. The only one that treated me like apart of the family was Monty. You know what. I was the mystery girl that yesterday’s party. Prince Brody found me today. I also got this letter today saying when I turn 18 in a couple of day’s I get 1 billion dollars from my dad who won the inventors contest 3 years ago.” Sarah said.

“Stepmother one other thing, keep the house I don’t need it I’ll be living with my boyfriend Prince Brody at his castle.” Sarah said well walking up stairs to her room to get her things.

Once she was finished Prince Brody was already waiting for her outside. Madame Odius didn’t say anything to her because for the first time she was speechless. Before she left the house she told Monty if he wanted to go with her but Monty didn’t want to live his brother and mother. But he did promise her that he’ll come and visit her every chance he get’s. With that Sarah left her childhood home to live in the castle, in the next couple of day’s she would be 18. Five years later Prince Brody married Sarah and they lived happily ever after ruling Summer Cove as King Brody and Queen Sarah. With King Aiden on there side until he find’s a girl he can marry to and rule a kingdom with her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you though of the story please and thank you. One more thing, if you are one of the many that read the story that I'm writing with DillonPower called A Chiley Family well he has news. He well be update the story very soon.


End file.
